Platinum Dragon
by Toxxic Puma
Summary: When best friends fall for each other, but have untold secrets which hinder their relationship...
1. Catching Up

*DISCLAIMER* I own not any characters from Harry Potter. Poo.  
  
[Me] Yeah but anyways...this is just for my own amusement. I don't plan on being a future writer…I know at least someone will find amusement deep within the words of my story…*cough*Lissa*cough*. [/Me]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With the sound of a bell and the churning of wheels, the Hogwarts Express left platform 9 3/4. Adelaide glanced out the window of the train, her emerald eyes floating over the moving plants outside without interest. Flicking aside some of her blond hair with painted black fingernails; she peered under the thin sheet covering her owl's cage. The pitch black owl stirred slightly in its sleep. Replacing the sheet, Ade sighed looking around her empty compartment. Something was missing…something like…  
  
Draco.  
  
The platinum haired boy slid the door open ever so smoothly, leaning against the side of the doorframe. He stared for awhile at Adelaide, a grave expression falling onto his strong features. The steel gray eyes pierced through Ade's as she stared back, a soft grin forming on the edges of her lips. Suddenly Ade leaped up, jumping into his arms and embracing him in a friendly hug. "How's my favorite Malfoy been?" Ade said, falling back onto the plush seat. Draco took a seat across from her, snickering. "All too well…all too well."   
  
Draco and Ade had been best buds for quite a while now…since about 2nd year. Their equally…prominent attitudes seemingly drew them closer, but no closer than friends as of yet. Ade looked across at her best bud. He seemed different. What was it? Well he was taller obviously...it seemed like only a few years ago Ade had towered over him. The hair. It was shaggy…not slicked back. She liked it now.   
  
"How was your summer?" asked Draco.  
  
"Okay…it was too short though."   
  
For the next hour they talked about their "exciting" summers. Draco talked about girls…girls…and more girls which Ade found quite dull. Ade made sure he knew this. "Is that all you did Draco? Girls?" Ade commented with a small giggle, the question coming out wrong but so right for the moment.  
  
"And what did you do Ade? Boys?" Draco smirked, grabbing her arm to pull her over next to him. He proceeded to poke her stomach, making her squeal.   
  
"Stop..it…you..little…git.." She said between fits of laughter. She shoved him onto the floor, tackling him and messing up his neatly placed hair. "Damn you Ade…screwing up my hair!"   
  
They were both out of breath in a matter of minutes. Ade sat firmly on Draco, looking down upon him victoriously. "I win." She stuck her tongue out at him rather childishly.   
  
Both of their heads jerked to the door. Someone stuck their head in, looking bewildered at the two on the floor.   
  
"This looks…really wrong." But it was too late. The 1st year slammed the door closed, running away screaming. The two burst out in a fit of laughter, and Ade removed herself from atop Draco.   
  
The ride was about finished. The train slowed, pulling into Hogwarts. Ade grabbed her stuff, Draco his. Upon their entrance to the castle, they stopped in the hall for a few seconds.  
  
"Draco!"   
  
Ade turned around, her jaw dropping. Within seconds she felt the jealousy, the annoyance…everything about "her".   
  
Damn that bitch.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Please enjoy, and yes this is the 1st chapter and isn't very long...at all. Review and perhaps I will choose to continue writing this...sad and helpless love-fight story. ^^  
  
__\\ToxXic//__ 


	2. Let's Get Ready to Rumble

^Disclaimer^ I sadly do not own any Harry Potter characters. But I do own a candle that smells good!..erm yeh.  
  
[Me] Yay! Glad yoo peoples like my story so far! I actually have reviews. Fascinating. Anyways, I realized the rating was G...I changed it ASAP.   
  
Lissa: Maybe I have a secret talent? I don't consider myself a good writer at all...just that first descriptive writing thing in English at the beginning of the year.  
  
Neely: Unfortunately, Draco will return to his "bitchyness" in a few chapters. ^^ That's how I like him. Muhaha.  
  
Lexie: Dum dum dum..NOT PANSY!  
  
[/Me]  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"How's my little Dragon been? I missed you!"  
  
Analissa Moreno crooned at Draco. Within seconds she had laced her arm with his, shoving Adelaide from his side. Lissa squeezed his arm, looking "impressed". "Has someone been working out?" "Well..I..of course." Draco started, with a tinge of annoyance. Who cares if he despised this girl's...attitude? She was at his beck and call.  
  
On the other hand, Ade stood watching, glaring daggers at Lissa.  
  
Analissa Moreno had previously been Draco Malfoy's girlfriend...last year. Ever since she had just walked into their (Draco and Ade's) life, Ade had experienced hell. Draco was occupied only 24 hours of the day, everyday. They did stupid little lovebird stuff, Lissa all giggly and hysterical every time she laid eyes upon Ade's boy. Once even, Ade had tried to confront the girl about her obnoxious behavior. Lissa swung first according to Adelaide.   
  
Every word that exited that damned bitch's mouth annoyed Ade. "So Draco, you want to come sit by me at the feast t'night? Hmmmm?" She pleaded, tugging at Draco's arm. Draco glanced back at Ade, who immediately stepped between them.   
  
"First, go find your damned brain. Second, let go of his arm. Third, get the fuck away from me and him or else I'll shove your head up your ass." With a sweet smile which was almost a smirk, Ade turned and edged Draco away from Lissa. Lissa stood quietly; crossing her arms across her chest and watching the two walk away.   
  
==========================================  
  
The Feast.   
  
Ade sauntered casually into the Great Hall, strutting around and feeling rather cocky about telling that bitch Lissa off. She brushed aside blond hair from her shoulder, revealing proudly a Slytherin badge. Seating herself next to Draco, she crossed her legs, looking around to make sure that Lissa wasn't around.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Draco due to her odd paranoid behavior. "Yeah..yeah.."  
  
Then she walked in.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped in on his target, watching her walk down the aisles between the tables with...suprisingly...some interest. But hey, what was a Malfoy to do? He decided to call her over. This was a major mistake.  
  
With a slight nod of his head, he called her over (sort of like a dog, noted Ade) and she sat across from the two. Ade glared in her direction, and in return Lissa glared. Draco eyed them suspiciously, smirking to himself. I am good.  
  
"Soooo Draco I still have that ring ya gave me last year...see?" Lissa held out a hand across the table, showing off a ring with a few diamonds in it, but nothing major. Draco looked at it, taking her hand and turning it from side to side. "I made a good choice eh Ade?" He said glancing to his companion at his side, who was currently staring at her plate of food. "Yeah! I remember when you told me how cheap you got that fake diamond ring for and you were...so proud."   
  
Lissa glared, looking disgusted and withdrawing her hand from his grasp.   
  
Harry Potter, of course, had been at the feast. He was sitting with Hermione and Ron, when suddenly Draco whacked the back of his head. "Potter, the dumbass and his idiotic friends. What a happy renewal!" Draco exclaimed, causing Ron to squint his eyes in annoyance at him.  
  
Potter, clearly disturbed by the hit, fixed his glasses. He shoved himself away from the table, stood up and stared Draco square in the eyes. "Draco, would you like to step outside?" A wave of ooos was heard from the Slytherin table, only to be silenced by Draco's raised hand. Draco stood back, motioning a hand in front of him and speaking in his most suave voice, which wasn't hard for him.  
  
"After you, Mr. Potter.", drawled Draco.  
  
===========================================  
  
Ade and Lissa had been left at the table, alone. They stared at each other, pickily eating at their food. Lissa started the conversation.  
  
"Do you like Draco, or not want me to have him so you're acting like you like him?" She said rather softly, watching every move Ade made.   
  
Ade, in the middle of eating a phoenix drumstick, dropped it on her plate with a blank expression. Wiping her mouth to cover her falter somewhat, she responded weakly, with as much sarcasm as she could muster "What do you think?" She really wasn't sure what she thought herself...  
  
That left them both silent. As soon as the Draco-Harry conversation started, they both payed exellent attention, glancing at each other through the corners of their eyes. They both stood, walking swiftly after the two retreating figures, followed by the goof-troop.  
  
===========================================  
  
The two boys exited the Great Hall, smiling, or smirking innocently. Flanked by the others, they moved towards a dent in the castle walls, staring at each other ruefully. Ade and Lissa followed close behind, along with the goof troop. They all stood in front of the two, Hermione looking at Harry and complaining "C'mon Harry you don't have to do this." Ade growled, "Oh shut your trap bitch."  
  
Draco smirked, watching Harry. "That stupid mudblood really does like you doesn't she?" Harry responded quickly, "At least she's not my groupie." He side glanced at Ade and Lissa, Ade having her hands on her hips and Lissa with her arms crossed across her chest.   
  
Ade heard a rustle behind her and spun around. There was Hagrid, that..hairy thing. She gasped in horror as he moved closer, speaking in that scary voice of his.   
  
"Break it up boys!" then realizing Harry was one of the boys, "Harry..of all people, I'da thought you'd've learn-ed you'rea lesson." Harry looked down, almost shamefully. Draco sniggered.  
  
"Now scram all of ye' b'fore I tell sm'one importante."  
  
Draco, Lissa, and Ade all walked back to the castle with glares back at the Gryffindorks. Lissa had to go.  
  
"Hey well I better get going! Bye Draco." She kissed him on the cheek, and Draco looked taken. Lissa walked a little ways away, blowing a kiss to re-emphasize. Ade rolled her eyes, and as soon as Lissa left, slipped from Draco's side.  
  
"You know what? I better go up too. Bye Malfoy." Malfoy? He wondered. Since when had she called him that? Ade departed quickly, shaking her head in disgust. She glanced one time back at Draco, before turning and jogging up the stairs.  
  
"Ade! There's something..." but it was too late. She was gone.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooo so do tell! What do you think? I'm open to suggestions.  
  
The plot thickens. XD  
  
Anywhoo. Until next time,  
  
==ToxXic 


	3. An Unpleasant Suprise or Two

**Disclaimer** I do not own any HP characters..  
  
[Me]  
  
Hey y'all!..Not much to say but..yay...Lissa you should be happy about this chapter  
  
[/Me]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Weeks passed. Maybe months.  
  
To Adelaide it seemed like Draco and Analissa were growing closer and closer each day.   
  
Draco had a few things weighing heavily on his mind.  
  
And Analissa, well, she was happy as long as she was around Draco.  
  
Ade was currently not talking to Draco...oh no. She wouldn't dare. It was all because of that one day in Potions class...  
  
Everyone entered at one time or another, Slytherins towards the back, Gryffies towards the front. Everything seemed normal...or so she thought. Ade went to her normal seat, only to find it was taken by that bitch Lissa. Lissa saw her and smiled innocently. Adelaide decided to take another seat on the other side of the room, near some weird guy who was known for being a hermit.   
  
The whole time during class, Ade watched Lissa and Draco talk, Lissa giggling in response to just about everything Draco said. Then Snape walked over.  
  
"Something you need to share with the class Ms. Moreno and Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smirked, looking at his favorite teacher. "Just helping Ms. Moreno with something she doesn't understand..." he slipped his hand along her thigh, making her giggle, "that's all."  
  
Snape, finding this a normal response, turned from their desks and went back towards the front of the room.  
  
Ade looked suspiciously at the two, shaking her head in disgust. A note fell onto her desk from the boy next to her, whom she knew.   
  
"Who's this from, Drew?"   
  
"Brad." He whispered.  
  
Lauren Bradley or "Brad" as we called her because of the profuse amount of Lauren's in the class, was an...odd kind of girl to say the least. She was often talking to herself and practicing spells on pieces of grass. Brad was very observant and knew everything about everyone. She could tell you things about anyone...the thing was...prying it out of her. She was very picky about who she gave her information to. You were lucky if she just offered it to you free of charge.   
  
Knowing how picky Brad was, Adelaide looked excited. What sort of interesting gossip could this note have? She hoped it was about Lissa. She slowly opened the note, glancing up every so often.  
  
"Ade,  
  
Obviously you can't see the show going on over here. Draco is just all over that Lissa sitting next to him...I mean all over…  
  
If you aren't getting what I'm saying, I could send you a detailed description..."  
  
Adelaide looked up, seeing Brad who was watching her read the note. Brad tilted her head to Draco and Lissa in front of her, who were still laughing and giggling to each other.  
  
Looking back at the note, she shook her head.  
  
"Now for a little prediction of the future...  
  
Draco + Lissa = Love...again.  
  
You know how you felt when it went on last year...don't let it happen again.  
  
Your eyes into the future,  
  
Oh, and best of luck,  
  
Remember: The tang is nearly the full width of the blade,  
  
B-rad"  
  
That was all there was. Ade was furious. She returned her attention to Snape's class, finding it the only thing to take her mind off of "it".   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the other hand, Draco seemed quite pleased with himself. He and Lissa seemed to be getting along great...just like the old days. Although he was disappointed not to be sitting by Ade like he usually did…this was a nice change. He was feeling quite cocky right now, not like he usually wasn't though…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally that hell that was called a class ended.   
  
Ade stood up; grabbing that note that Brad sent her and strolled right over to Draco's desk where she smacked it down.  
  
"I hope you're happy with your bloody life."  
  
And stormed from the room.  
  
Lissa looked at the note nonchalantly and smiled. "Oh who cares about her? You were saying?"  
  
But Draco felt different. He nodded at Lissa, "yeah" although it wasn't truthful. They continued talking, Lissa too occupied with Draco's devilishly good looks to notice him slide the note from the table into his pocket.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After sending away his love-sick puppy, Draco flounced up to his room, eager to read the note. He opened the pre-read note, his eyes skimming down each line. With each line, his brow furrowed deeper…and deeper. His excited smile disappeared. He'd done it this time.  
  
Oh shit was he in trouble with his…best…friend.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The evening after this incident, Ade wasn't about to go to dinner.   
  
Instead she had decided to stay in her room, scribbling onto a notepad. She crept out to the top of the stairs leading down to the common room, watching quietly. She knew Draco hadn't left his room yet. So maybe for once she thought she'd catch him alone.   
  
The minutes ticked by…  
  
Still nobody.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was still in his room…but not alone. He had been sitting at his desk, contemplating his explanation to Ade about what was going on when…someone entered his room.  
  
Lissa walked up behind Draco, putting her arms around his neck.   
  
"Guess who?" She said sweetly.  
  
"I wonder." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Remember you told me I could meet you in your room later…so here I am…"  
  
Although it was rather tempting, Draco somehow resisted. Taking a deep breath, Draco shook his head.  
  
"Did I say that? Must have not been thinking at the time…I was a little distracted."   
  
"Yeah you did say that…well I'm here and I'm not about to leave."   
  
Lissa leaned over further, talking into Draco's ear…  
  
Unfortunately for everyone involved in this scene, everything was disrupted.  
  
Ade opened Draco's door, barging in without knocking.  
  
"Draco we need…"  
  
Her jaw dropped. "You little…" she spat furiously at Lissa.  
  
Saying absolutely nothing, she turned from Draco's room, and ran towards her own, slamming the door loud enough to be heard everywhere throughout the common room.   
  
Draco had just turned around before he heard the door slam. He stood up, pushing his chair back against Lissa. Lissa choked, coughing as the back of the chair went into her stomach, knocking some of the wind out of her.  
  
"Draco...damnit…"   
  
"It's your fault, Lissa."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weeks have passed; no one has talked to each other until…  
  
Adelaide was walking in the garden with her friend, Drew. They were chatting nonchalantly when Draco approached, alone. He looked at Ade, who simply stared back for a few seconds and brushed past him. Drew rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Ade's waist somewhat protectively. Draco followed, grabbing Ade's arm roughly.  
  
"Fucking hell I can't live like this."  
  
Ade tried to pull her arm away, but found Draco's grip too tight.  
  
"Draco…that hurts…"  
  
"Leave her alone Draco!" Drew moved slightly in front of Ade, looking at Draco with malice.   
  
"Can't I just have a damn minute?" Draco pleaded, looking at Ade, who tried to avoid his gaze.   
  
"Ade?" Drew turned to her, "he seems desperate."  
  
"Make it quick." Ade growled, looking at Draco. Drew moved a little ways away, unable to hear but still able to see.  
  
"Thank God." Draco just took a moment to look at her, wondering how long it had been since they had last talked. Ade rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her, his fingers showing up in red.   
  
"I missed talking to you."  
  
"I didn't." hissed Ade.  
  
"Well…anyways…remember the time I was about to get in the fight with Harry…"  
  
"Draco, how does that…"  
  
"Shut the fuck up and I'll tell you." Draco could be brutal at times.  
  
"Remember I said I had something to tell you? Well if you don't, I couldn't tell you because you ran off in a hurry…"  
  
"Well…what'd you want to tell me Draco?"  
  
"Me…and Lissa…we kind of…we…"  
  
"Spit it out for Merlin's sake."  
  
"Me…and Lissa…have an arranged marriage."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
DUMM DUMM DUMMM! So how'd y'all like? Review review review I say.   
  
What a hanger what a hanger.  
  
Oh yes Lissa. A hanger.  
  
Muahahaha.  
  
--T0xXic 


	4. I Bet I Can

**Disclaimer** I don't own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
[Me]  
  
My salsa makes all the pretty girls want to dance and take off their underpants. Ok randomness.   
  
AJ: LOOK I RESPONDED! Happy? Har har har.  
  
My salsa.  
  
[/Me]  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
Yep, those were the last words Draco Malfoy heard from his former friend...for a really long time.  
  
A really, really long time.   
  
Ade was pretty weak internally after finding out about her best bud's arranged marriage to the one person she hates the most. Without a best friend she had pretty much no one..so she decided to make a few new friends...all of which were guys.   
  
Drew, John, Tyler, Jeffrey...the group. She sat with them everyday, maybe because she felt if she had them around she'd feel better about herself. It seemed to be working.  
  
Drew, as you know, is rather...different. He's kind of stupid, idiotic, and nutty. He just tags along acting like he knows what he is doing; but in reality he has no clue. He had blond hair...pretty ugly as a matter of fact. It looked like Justin Timberlake's hair during his "bird-nest" ages. Eww.  
  
Tyler was a model...he styled his nearly black hair every morning, taking hours in the bathroom. He always picked out his clothes the night before each day, even if all his robes were identical. He did it anyways. Somehow Tyler had managed to woo the ever elusive Brad, and they were currently going out. Interesting, eh?  
  
Jeffrey was just a cool guy. Ade liked toying with him, only because he thought her sudden interest to be his friend was some kind of invitation. She wasn't exactly interested in him like he was in her.  
  
John was her favorite...her absolute favorite. He had that perfect hair...the brown, shaggy kind that is on the commercials where all the girls are running their fingers through it. The somewhat more punk-rocker of the group, John got along the best with Ade. He was pretty headstrong and stubborn at times. He was really lazy, and liked to be alone to think by himself. Ade liked sneaking up to his room and bothering him, although he didn't seem to mind. He'd play his guitar from the floor, while Adelaide relaxed on his bed. It smelled good. That boy has some good cologne or something.  
  
All of this evolved right in front of Draco's eyes. And Lissa's, only because she was clinging onto his arm 24/7.  
  
Finally that weekend came. The weekend where the 6th year students got to go to Hogsmeade. Draco and Lissa obviously were going together. Lissa held onto Draco's hand as they walked through the streets, Analissa giggling...just because she was weird like that.   
  
On the flip side, Ade and her posse were having a blast and arrived about an hour late. Tyler had run out of hair gel and had to hunt for some. Then the whole group had to go with him to pick up Brad, who was meditating and making a shrine for one piece of grass she found that was blue. The group decided to split for a little while, just so that they could all do their things. Ade and John, Tyler and Brad...and Drew and Jeffrey even though Jeffrey insisted that John and Drew should go together. Ade wouldn't have it.  
  
Tyler and Brad went to Grass with Class...Drew and Jeffrey went to shop for clothes at Sheiman Darkus..and Ade and John decided to go to the Whimsical Music store.  
  
Draco and Lissa were walking down the street, headed toward Whimsical Music, when Draco saw Ade and John in front of the store. He quickly whirled around, swinging Lissa around along with him.   
  
"Something wrong? I thought we were going to Whimsical Music..."   
  
"Potter's there...I don't feel like confronting the asshole right now."   
  
"If you insist honey..." Lissa said all lovey-dovey, not bothering to even look to see if Harry was in fact at the store.   
  
Ade didn't see them, luckily, and she and John went inside. There were guitars on the walls, and rows and rows of muggle CDs. Both of them floated to the rock section, flipping through randomly. Ade shrugged, "Nothing interesting that I don't have." "Yeah same here."   
  
They left the store, walking down the street nonchalantly. Then "they" appeared.   
  
Ade pulled John into an alleyway where she was sure Draco and Lissa would walk by. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh sure..."  
  
"Kiss me..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me damnit!"  
  
She grabbed his trucker hat from his head and put it on her own, twisting it slightly sideways. John put his arms around her waist, and yes, they...ok, so they made-out for who knows how long because they both forgot the reason this started.  
  
Sure enough Draco did walk by, and walked by again...and again. What the hell was going on?   
  
Lissa didn't seem to notice they were walking back and forth..she was too busy looking at Draco.   
  
"...I was like, woah, and then my dad was like, of course Lissa!...and like...that pig.."  
  
Draco walked away...far far away...having enough of the little show.  
  
When the two did realize that err..Draco must have walked by, Ade pulled away. "John? What was that?!"   
  
"You told me to kiss you, so I did."  
  
"Not that long! Get your hands off me." Although she didn't sound like it was life-threatening...she kind of liked it anyways.   
  
She messed up John's hair, put the trucker hat on him and they went to stand in the street before John swung his arm around Ade's waist again and escorted her down the street.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had retreated to some small cafe, Lissa on his arm. He downed at least four butterbeers quickly, just nodding at Lissa's random ranting. He became rather dizzy, downing another 2 butterbeers.  
  
Draco Malfoy passed out onto the table. Lissa...noticed...but didn't.  
  
"Draco, you ok? You surely must be tired from all our shopping! You're just sleeping aren't you...you're so adorable when you sleep...Anyways, so when I licked the pig, it squealed! Can you believe that?"  
  
John and Ade walked into the cafe where Draco was passed out, but they didn't see him.  
  
"Ade, I..." began John.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I really like you...really...really..."  
  
Ade's mind flashed to Draco, and she zoned out a bit.  
  
**_!Flashback!_**  
  
A 2nd year girl and a 2nd year boy ran through the Forbidden Forest, the girl laughing.  
  
"Can't catch me you slow ass!"  
  
"I bet I can!" Said the platinum haired boy smugly, leaping over branches and logs.   
  
They came to a clearing, the girl falling over onto the soft grass where she layed as if passed out.  
  
The boy landed on the ground next to her and poked her in the stomach causing her to squirm and burst out in out-of-breath giggles.  
  
Draco looked down on Ade, smirking the infamous smirk before falling onto his back next to her.   
  
"Told ya you couldn't catch me, I had to stop." She punched him softly in the side, smiling mischeviously. Draco propped himself up on one side, using an elbow to hold up his head.   
  
"Can I tell you something?"   
  
"Yeah sure Draco, anything."  
  
"You're pretty." He tickled her arm, having that Malfoyish charm right from the beginning.  
  
Ade blushed, squirming some more. Draco kissed her cheek, leaping up.  
  
"Can't catch me slow ass!"  
  
The moment had happened so quickly, she completely missed it.  
  
"I bet I can..."  
  
**_!End Flashback!_**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, so no cliffhanger but..oh well. This is a crappy-ass chapter...Nothing..interesting.  
  
I'm kinda blocky right now but that's 'k. I just wanna get this up.  
  
Review children,  
  
--ToxXic 


	5. Ghetto Bling Bling

*Disclaimer* I don't own any Harry Potter charries.  
  
[Me]  
  
Howdy y'all, I've been sick and had writers block. Poopit. Yeah so here's the next chappie. Yay. I'ma be lazy and not write replies to y'alls reviews but thanks for reviewing.  
  
=-mY sALSA!-=  
  
[/Me]  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Valentine's Day, the best day of the year.  
  
One morning in the Great Hall, Dumbledore announced the ever-expected dance. Immediatly following this, all the girls began scoping out possible dates.  
  
Lissa and Ade didn't need to worry at all. They had their boys already.  
  
Ever since Hogsmeade, both girls had gone out of their way to attempt making each other jealous. Everyone knew it too. When those two girls were in the same hall, everyone cleared out. It usually was kind of like those ghetto-like music videos. Who has the better prize on their arm? Bling-bling.  
  
An example of one of these meetings was on the way to Herbology. The two girls and their men had been walking on the lawn out to the green house when they crossed each others paths.   
  
John absolutely despised Draco, partially because of what he did to Ade and just because he had heard the rumors of Draco's little crush on her. He used Ade to his advantage. At the four stopped, John went behind Ade and grabbed her around the waist. Resting his head on her shoulder, he pecked her neck softly while looking at Draco with malice. "Well well...we meet again my Dragon friend." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words especially friend.  
  
On the other side of the conflict, the girls had their own grudges. Ade smiled when John wrapped his arms around her, looking straight at Draco with fire in her eyes.   
  
Draco responded quickly, grabbing Lissa 'round the waist with one arm, not exactly tall enough to stand above her like John was. Lissa was...pretty tall...and had big feet. He didn't bother to kiss her though, too busy watching John's every move.   
  
John saw this as the perfect oppertunity. Whispering loud enough so that the others could hear, John grinned, "So Ade, you want to come with me to the dance? I'm having an after party too.." Ade smiled "sweetly" looking from John back to Draco, "I'd love to."   
  
Draco looked slightly disgusted, but disguised it well. He smirked, looking at Lissa, "Lissa, would you like to come with me to the dance?" Lissa nodded, "O' course."   
  
Then it was Ade's turn to look a bit disgusted. John brought her back to reality when he moved his hands to her hips, Draco watching carefully. John was smirking at Draco's reaction, loving to see how annoyed he was. Ade found this amusing as well, resting her hands on John's.   
  
Draco didn't bother to move, seeing as Lissa was already all over him. Har har har. Must be that charm.   
  
"We'll see you later Dragon crap and Dragon shit." John turned with Ade, dropping one arm from her hip, but leaving one there as they walked away. Ade turned her head a blew a kiss, smirking.  
  
Lissa huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Draco's arm had already fallen from her side, as he watched the other two walk away.  
  
Draco felt himself burning inside...with what he wasn't quite sure yet.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Later,  
  
Draco fell back on his bed, Lissa pacing in his room apparently deep in thought. Wow, that's a first.  
  
Lissa was ranting about how Draco hadn't participated fully in today's conflict and that she would disown her future husband if it happened again. Like she'd do that.  
  
Draco was thinking aswell, his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. I do not like Ade. I do not like Ade.   
  
"I DO NOT LIKE ADE!"   
  
"What?!" said Lissa, turning from her pacing. "What the hell are you thinking about, Draco? You sure as hell better not like her."   
  
"You bet I don't..she's a bitch. Just wanted to reiterate that to myself."   
  
Not knowing what reiterate meant, Lissa looked puzzled briefly, but continued her pacing and talking to herself.  
  
I don't like her, repeated Draco in his head, or so he thought. He looked over, seeing Lissa right next to him on his bed.  
  
"Prove it."   
  
------------------------------------  
  
John had invited Ade to his room. Ade fell back onto his bed, John falling right next to her.   
  
"Nice job today." commented Ade to John, who was on his stomach, propping himself up by his elbows looking down at her.  
  
"Anytime, anytime." and so began the intense make-out session.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Draco pushed away from Lissa.  
  
"Damnit just get off of me!" He sat up, breathing hard.  
  
Nothing had really happened..but Draco couldn't go through with what Lissa wanted.  
  
Draco got up and left the room, leaving Lissa just to fall back in defeat on his bed.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Draco went to Ade's room, and finding her not there immediatly knew where she was.  
  
Draco busted into John's room, finding the two on John's bed. John looked back at Draco.  
  
"I'm kinda busy. Think you could come back later?"   
  
Ade smirked at Draco, pulling John back to her by his shirt.  
  
Draco was quite shocked to say the least. He closed the door, walking back to his room very slowly. He opened his door, finding Lissa still there.  
  
"Maybe you should go look for a dress for the dance? Be back in 2 hours and we'll see what we can do about your request."  
  
Lissa smiled, nodded, and left the room. Draco went to look out the window, cursing quietly to himself.   
  
"Damn, damn, damn. Shit, shit, shit. Hell, hell, hell..."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
So what'chall think? The dance'll be the next chappie. This is kinda crappy cause I'm sick.  
  
Review children!  
  
--toxXic 


	6. What I Want Isn't What You Want

**Disclaimer** Nope, I own no Harry Potter peeple.  
  
[Me]  
  
Howday y'all. Glad ya like me story.  
  
Thanks for reviewin'.  
  
[/Me]  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The rain poured outside as Draco Malfoy looked out his window longingly. The gray swirls of his eyes watched the flickering lightning. What a Valentine's Day.  
  
In the meantime, two people were playing outside in the rain.   
  
Guess who.  
  
John grabbed Adelaide and threw her to the ground playfully where she layed very muddy.  
  
"Bloody 'ell John, that'll be a nasty bruise." She said rolling over on her side and holding onto her stomach tightly. "Oww.." she moaned.  
  
John leaped down beside her, "you alright Ade? Cause if you aren't.." but he was cut off. The girl pounced on him, taking him down. "Gotcha!"  
  
After a lot of mud and bruises, they both stood up. John grinned, brushing Ade's back off. "'ere lemme help you get some of this mud off." He was really just wiping more mud onto her.  
  
Then he noticed something. Pulling up the back of her shirt, John tried to wipe off some "mud" from Ade's back.  
  
"What the bloody..." but Ade spun around, realizing he'd seen it. "It's nothing."  
  
--Flashback..of dhoom.--  
  
It was the summer after their 4th year.   
  
They were both turning 15.   
  
Draco pulled Ade into the tatoo parlor, smirking.   
  
"And this, is my present to you."  
  
"Your father would.."  
  
Draco moved towards one of the chairs, taking a seat and cutting her off. "Hey Frank," he said to the big man beside him, "I already told you what I'm going to have." He rolled up his sleeve, looking at Ade who was on the opposite side.  
  
She wanted to see what he was getting but Draco shook his head, "don't peek."  
  
About an hour later, he was finished. On his arm were two letters: A.W. and through the letters was a black rose.  
  
"Draco..that's so sweet."  
  
Ade marched right up to Frank, spinning around and pointing to her lower back. "D.M. right here, with a snake. Go."  
  
--End of flashback..of dhoom.--  
  
"Nope..not important at all." She pulled her shirt down more, her cheeks tinted a slight pink.   
  
"If you say so.." but he was suspicious.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, the girls were getting ready. Ade was wearing a black tube dress that came up just above her knees in fringy-raggedy black lace. She also had black hair extensions put in by someone in the house who wanted to become a hair stylist.  
  
As she was putting on makeup, she noticed something.  
  
"Oh shit.." she said as she admired the hickey on her neck. She ran to Brad, who was putting on bright green lipstick.   
  
"Do you have any concealer? It's an emergency!" Brad smiled, "of course young grasshopper," she said as she handed her the concealer. Looking puzzled, Ade took the concealer and proceded to apply it.  
  
"So who are you going to the dance with Brad?"   
  
"Tyler, m'love."  
  
"Oh..er..right."  
  
The girls finished and walked down together. Lissa was already in the common room, in Draco's arms. Ade sent them both a smirk, walking to John who greeted her with a kiss. "Hey, lets go."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Entering the Great Hall, everyone was greeted by the ghosts. The sky was easily seen through the ceiling, and it was raining lightly. The moon was beautiful, though.   
  
Little ghost-like cupids were flying around, shooting arrows into people's backs that disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
Everyone entered...got settled...and drank punch which would make you jump a bit.   
  
A slow song came on and John and Ade and Draco and Lissa all got up. The pairs danced nearby each other...for obvious reasons. John put his arms around Ade, smirking as Draco to make sure he was watching as his hands dropped to her ass.  
  
Draco's jaw dropped and spun he and Lissa around so that Lissa was facing them. Unfortunately, Lissa kept stepping on Draco's feet.  
  
"Bloody..shit.." Draco gulped, as Lissa rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
John and Ade later sat down, and Ade looked at John, "I'm going to get something to drink, mmkay?"   
  
He nodded and looked around the room.  
  
Draco and Lissa were sitting at a table, when Draco stood up, "I'm going to get something to drink..want anything?"   
  
Lissa shook her head and kept watching a certain guy who was dancing around..oddly.  
  
The punch table.  
  
Draco and Ade both approached the punch table at the same time and both reached for it at the same time.   
  
"I was here first...bitch." Came Draco's drawl, yet almost forced.  
  
"Oh please." Ade said shoving him out of the way...pretty gently for someone who was upset.  
  
Draco accepted the shove, a smirk falling onto his handsome features.   
  
"You miss me don't you?" Ade said as she watched his pleased expression, "I can read you like a book."  
  
Suddenly she felt Draco's grip around her wrist, "quick, while no one's watching..."  
  
"What the..." Ade started, only to be yanked outside of the Great Hall. "Draco..."  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
And she did.   
  
Draco looked both ways down the hall, then back to Ade. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them up on the wall. Although she fought against him she couldn't do anything.  
  
Falling limp and unable to move, she looked at Draco coldly, "what do you want?!"  
  
Draco took a moment to just look at her...his eyes fell across her face...down to her neck and the hickey.   
  
"Wow, you two really got after it hmm?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"Damnit Draco...what do you want?" Draco was often unaware of his strength...a simple grasp could cause bruises at times..like right now.  
  
Becoming serious, Draco looked at her, "what I want...what I want..." his eyes lit, as if his last hope, "you still have it?" he said, refering to the tatoo.  
  
Ade looked towards the ground, mumbling quietly, "yeah...you?"  
  
He let go for a second with one hand, but he couldn't roll his sleeve up unless he let go. So Ade tried pulling on his sleeve to see if it'd rip.  
  
"Hell maybe if you weren't so rich and wearing such nice clothes I'd be able to rip your stupid sleeve off..."  
  
Finally they got it up, and Ade looked at it, and that nice pale arm, "yep..just like I remember."  
  
Draco immediately grabbed her hand back, "now, anyways..what I want..."  
  
Draco leaned towards her, kissing her gently at first...but getting rougher rather quickly...too quickly actually.  
  
Then there was a foot in his stomach.  
  
"That's what you get for sticking that dirty, contaminated tounge in my mouth!"  
  
Draco clutched his stomach, breaking out into laughter.  
  
"Damn..you..Ade..."  
  
"You're in time out. Think about what you've done! I'll be back to check on you potty mouth."  
  
Ade went back into the Great Hall, seeing John dancing with some other girls on the dance floor. Groaning she just leaned against the wall inside the Great Hall.  
  
What in the hell is going on? She closed her eyes...  
  
-----  
  
Draco fell back against the wall, still clutching his stomach. He slid down the wall, sitting.  
  
What did I do...what did I do...  
  
He took one hand from his stomach, ruffling his hair a bit.  
  
I got what I wanted..why do I want more?  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
What have I done?  
  
You move uneasy...  
  
My weakness caused you pain.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plot thickens...if anything sounds weird or confusing let me know cause it's kind of late at night...  
  
Hope you like(I know you won't Lissa)  
  
Read!  
  
Review!  
  
==toxXic 


	7. I Want You

*Disclaimer*-I don't own any Harry Potter characters...oh and I don't own the "it's something about the way she moves"  
  
[Me]  
  
Howdy! Thanks for reading..I'd never thought I'd get to a 7th chapter. This chapter involves sex, condoms, and ass. Just a warning.   
  
But I find it hilarious.   
  
SALSA!  
  
[/Me]  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ade had her eyes closed when she felt something warm on them.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"I wonder."   
  
John removed his hands from her eyes. "Hadn't seen you for awhile...you look like someone just spiked your punch..you okay?"  
  
She coughed fakely. "Actually no..I'm not..you think we could go upstairs?"  
  
"Yes'm. Anything." John suddenly swept her off her feet; literally, and carried her out. Ade giggled, then looked at the meditating Draco as they exited with a "look". Then Ade remembered she was sick and coughed again.  
  
Once they got upstairs, John threw her on his bed playfully where she bounced a bit when she landed. She let her head fall back into his pillow, closing her eyes but peeking to see what he was doing. She moaned a bit and clutched her stomach.   
  
"I think it was the punch..." she said as weakly as she could.   
  
"Well..I'd had this whole night planned out...too bad your sick.." he said, moving to his bedside table where he pulled out a drawer. From there he removed a small box.  
  
"Yep. Definately too sick...I think I'm gonna hurl...so sorry." Ade said quickly, realizing his intentions. She'd rather have sex with that bastard downstairs than with John.  
  
John sat in a chair in his room, twirling the box between his fingers.   
  
"I'm going to go to my room..so I can rest." Ade stood up, moving towards his door. John stood up, beating her to the door and leaning against it rather defiantly.  
  
"Move you bastard or I'll fry your sorry ass." Ade said firmly, watching the boy carefully.  
  
"This means we're over?" John actually looked a tad regretful, his eyes scanning her features longingly.   
  
"Over. Speaking of over, move over."   
  
John looked at her, shaking his head. "Nope."  
  
Ade suddenly grabbed the box from him, holding it hostage.  
  
"These are sooo easy to break..." Ade said looking at the box.  
  
John watched her carefully, "c'mon..those are my last ones for 6 months.." he pleaded, "just hand 'em back."  
  
"Not unless you move." John moved aside, and Ade threw the box onto his bed. "Fetch Rover."   
  
John leaped onto his bed, watching her leave. Ade rubbed her hands onto her dress, muttering, "damn that was gross...I can't believe I did that. I'm contaminated! You were clever John..very clever."  
  
She left from John's room, making her way out of the common room, back towards the Great Hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco had been thinking peacefully when he heard the doors to the Great Hall open. He glanced over to see Ade, who sent him the "look".  
  
He simply shrugged it off as they disappeared from his view, returning his head to his hands. Now that Ade was gone, he thought this would be the chance to return to the dance and Lissa. Maybe it'd clear his mind.  
  
Boy was he right. Using that Malfoy charm he knew he had, he strutted out onto the dance floor, drawing many girls from their dates. Soon he was surrounded by what seemed like his own harem. Lissa was right in the middle of them all, acting somewhat like the top bitch(if you know what I mean).  
  
He soon forgot about his problems. Being surrounded by ass...girl ass...was some good medicine. The only bad part was receiving glares from all of the guys, but hey, what the hell...it was worth it to him.   
  
Everyone became tired of Draco and eventually retrieved their dates carefully until Draco and Lissa went off into a corner to sit down. Draco, looking quite pleased with himself, leaned back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head.   
  
"You're a hell of a dancer Draco," commented Lissa.  
  
"Well.." Draco said, smirking while shrugging slighty and taking in the compliment "humbly".  
  
Draco leaned back forward, his grayish eyes darting to the entrance of the Great Hall. There was Ade. Shit, this would take a lot of medicine to make this go away.  
  
"Hey Lissa..." he said, patting his lap fondly. Lissa smiled and stood up, moving to take a seat in his lap. Putting his arms around her waist, he watched Ade, trying to look away.   
  
But..he couldn't...it was just...something about the way she moved.  
  
Lissa looked down at her Dragon, following his gaze, "I'm up here." She said with a tinge of annoyance.  
  
"Oh believe me...I know..."  
  
As soon as Adelaide was far from their view, Draco cleared his throat. "Err..want any punch?" he said, standing up and somewhat forcing Lissa off of his lap.   
  
"Sure.." Lissa said with some disappointment.  
  
Draco walked away, his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. He stopped and looked around, before he snuck around a crowd.   
  
There was Ade, sipping some punch and looking around. Draco approached Ade, taking her wrist.  
  
"C'mon Draco, you know we can't do this...you have an arranged marriage..and besides..." but she was silenced by his lips on hers. She allowed it for a few seconds before pushing him away gently, shaking her head.   
  
"Read my lips, don't kiss them. We. Can't. Do. This." she said slowly, making sure he was watching. He still had her wrists when he began to plead with her, turning on the puppy-eyes.  
  
"Oh puh-leeze Adelaide. You cannot possibly tell me that |you| haven't thought about me, wanted me..."  
  
"Oh shut up." she snapped, "and for the record, no I haven't thought about you."  
  
"I see...so you want me then?" Draco said with a playful smirk. He was slowly moving her towards the wall and into the shadows that draped them, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"No!" she sighed in frustration, "you annoy the hell outta me sometimes..."  
  
"Sometimes? So otherwords you find my prescence intriguing or charming during the othertimes?" he smirked still, loving to toy with her mind.   
  
Ade felt her back against the cold stone, as her navigator had obviously steered her well to the wall. She felt her senses fail her, and her speech impaired.  
  
"I...I..." she stuttered, finding herself forced to look into the steel gray eyes. Those eyes that had caused night after night of sleeplessness...the eyes that consumed every thought that had ever come to her head.  
  
"I knew it." Draco said with satisfaction, "Ms. Adelaide Wolffe has fallen for Mr. Draco Malfoy once again. What did it this time Ade, my impeccable sense of style or my inescapable Malfoy charm?"  
  
Her mouth was open for just about every reason and expression. She was definitely speechless.  
  
His face seemed to move closer..and he began to whisper as he seemingly recited everything she'd wanted to share.  
  
That's when Lissa saw them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes people, John is a sick bastard. Marharhar.  
  
AND THATS WHEN LISSA SAW THEM! DUM DUM DUM. OH THE HORROR..  
  
Hope ya liked.  
  
Read.  
  
Review.  
  
Be happy.  
  
==toxXic 


	8. I Need Help From You

**Disclaimer**I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters from it. Pooie.  
  
[Me]  
  
Hi kids! Do you like violence? Haha. Just kidding.  
  
Okee Doo, this will be the last chapter for like...ever maybe if I can wrap everything up. School trip, busy weekend. Unless I'm suddenly inspired or something. But I doubt it.  
  
And this chapter is another reason its rated PG-13.  
  
SALSA! WHEE!  
  
[/Me]  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The expression that had settled onto Lissa's features was far from happy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I should have known."  
  
Draco had put and arm up against the wall, but soon regretted it. Hearing the familiar voice, his countenance turned sour. Without turning, he responded smoothly.  
  
"Analissa Moreno. You did know."  
  
Analissa advanced, moving towards the two. "Maybe, maybe not." She moved up behind Draco, putting her arms around his neck and running her hands down his arms nice and slow, all the while making sure Ade was watching.  
  
Ade watched quietly, trying to act as if it didn't bother her one bit. Leaning against the wall, she clenched her fists tightly.  
  
But it did. Oh did it.   
  
Draco sent her a glance, right before Ade decided to turn away.   
  
"Well well. Miss Moreno." Ade looked somewhat amused, crossing her arms across her chest and eyeing Lissa and Draco, "the slut," she coughed.  
  
"I must have something in my throat. Excuse me, won't you." Draco sent Ade a protesting glance, but she didn't see it.   
  
She left the Great Hall, going right out into the pouring rain outside.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lissa pulled on Draco's arm, dragging him towards the dance floor. He sighed, watching Ade leave and reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled.  
  
He just stood there as Lissa attempted to grind with him, but he just stuck his hands in his pockets and moved away. Lissa looked at him with concern, "you alright?"  
  
"I think I need to run upstairs for a while...I feel like I'm gonna hurl." He grabbed his stomach and went towards the door when Lissa grabbed his arm.  
  
"Should I come with you?"  
  
"No..no..not at all..I'm sure you don't want to see any of it..." He said, shaking his head. He darted from the Great Hall, taking the first three steps up towards the common room before coming back down and sneaking outside.   
  
"Ade!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ade wandered towards the Forbidden Forest, shivering. Standing on the edge, she peered inside cautiously before stepping into the forest. The rain was lighter under the thick growth of trees.  
  
She noticed her dress was covered in mud and sopping wet, but didn't care or bother to do anything about it.   
  
Finding a clearing, she plopped down onto a comfortable tree stump as if she had known exactly where it was or perhaps sat in it before.   
  
Slowly drawing up her left long sleeve on her dress, she looked at the healed cut marks on her arm. Tears were streaming constantly down her face, but you wouldn't be able to tell on account of it was raining so hard. She ran a finger over the marks, shivering again..but not from the cold.  
  
Reaching behind the tree stump, she found her cutting knife, looking at it carefully.   
  
"ADELAIDE!"  
  
The sound of someone yelling startled her, causing her to drop the knife on the ground next to her. She looked around, but had trouble seeing due to the fact she was crying and it was raining.   
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and grabbed it in fright. She faintly made out the paleness, but felt the strength.  
  
"So this is what you do out here..." Draco Malfoy said, circling her. He saw the knife and picked it up. He threw it into a tree, and Ade watched as it stuck into the tree's trunk.  
  
Now, he was yelling, "Which is more appealing? ME OR THE DAMN KNIFE?!..Which hurts more? ME OR THE DAMN KNIFE?! Obviously I'm worse than the knife in every way or you wouldn't be doing this."  
  
Ade curled into a little ball while sitting on the stump, weakly responding to Draco. Her voice was so quiet, Draco could hardly hear it over the sound of the rain.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
But Draco didn't stop.   
  
"Who do you love more, me or that stupid, damn knife? I can't believe you'd do something like this to yourself Ade. Cutting won't solve your problems."  
  
Draco shook his head, running his hands through his hair, "I knew I should've said something back in second year...when we were in the woods and I found you. Something was wrong..but you knew how to cover it. How long have you been doing this for?"  
  
"Just every once in awhile...not often." She replied quietly, her face buried into her arms.   
  
Draco slinked towards her, grabbing her arm and pulling up the sleeve again. He shook his head, "and I thought I knew you Adelaide...I really did."  
  
Dropping her arm, he turned and walked away.  
  
"I cut myself because of you, Draco."  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks, the thought that he had caused her scars not really ever occuring to him. He slowly turned back around, just looking at her and absorbing what she had said. For the first time since he'd found her, he noticed her eyes were red indicating that she had been crying. He felt himself melting for that little girl he had met back in second year.  
  
The sweet, innocent one.  
  
Where was she?  
  
But then he saw her as he looked deep inside Ade's eyes.   
  
Except...she wasn't innocent anymore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Looks like I'll have another chapter. Yay!  
  
It won't be for awhile though. So.  
  
Read. Review. Be happy...or sad actually.  
  
=ToxXic 


	9. Starless Innocence

**Disclaimer** I don't own any Harry Potter charries or the song "Starless" by Crossfade or "Cold" by Crossfade  
  
[Me]  
  
Well..this story is wrapping up. It twas fun to write. Meebee I'll write another someday.  
  
Salsa. Oh yeah.  
  
[/Me]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The forest was so silent; you could hear a pin drop even with the rain pouring.   
  
Draco, for once, noticed the color of her eyes. Emerald...beautiful. He knew of the beauty of his own gray optics, but nothing even compared to the green he was seeing.  
  
"Stop staring," spat Ade bitterly, bringing Draco back to life. She turned away from him, her salty tears mixing with the pouring rain. Her blond hair had been down, and now stuck to her back with wetness.  
  
He heard a soft muttering, which was her talking to herself. He moved closer, despite the loud sloshing of the mud.   
  
She was singing.  
  
"...I'm taking my last breath.   
  
Oh I feel like I'm starless  
  
I'm ready to fade now  
  
And how I feel like I'm starless  
  
I'm hopeless and played out  
  
And how I feel like I'm starless   
  
I'm ready to fade now  
  
And how I feel like I'm starless  
  
I'm ready to burn out  
  
I can transcend you and mentally bend you  
  
But I can't I can't handle the shit I'm into  
  
I have been blinded   
  
I'm always reminded of the things I've wanted but I never could find  
  
I am a part of a world that I hate of  
  
I wish the end would come faster  
  
My world's a disaster  
  
Can't you see that I'm down and I'm drowning  
  
And I can't keep my head above my wake..."  
  
He watched her silently quaver with cold, and took his cloak off. Although it was slightly damp, he threw it across her back. She stopped to look back at him, and halted her singing. He could see her mentally repeating the words as she stared menacingly at him.   
  
Draco glanced away from the piercing eyes, back towards the Great Hall. Everyone was gone. Draco turned back to Ade, but she was gone. He watched her run off in the distance, picking up the cloak he left.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ade avoided Draco, Draco avoided Ade.   
  
The only contact Draco had with Ade was once when he found a note on his bed. He recognized the 'A' on the wax seal pretty quickly and tore open the letter.  
  
"My dearest Dragon:  
  
Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you, I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win.  
  
You are the antidote that got me by, something strong like a drug that got me high.  
  
I'm sorry about all the lies, maybe in a different light,  
  
you can see me stand on my own again cause now I can see.  
  
I never really wanted you see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked inside of me so deep, it always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go so many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no home; I never meant to be so cold.  
  
Love,  
  
Adelaide"  
  
That was all.  
  
He tried to catch her eye, but she would just look away or disappear into a crowd. He tried to corner her once, only to be ignored and bitched at.   
  
He just decided to ignore her completely...but he soon found out that his other friends weren't at all any better. He hung out with Lissa often because she seemed to like to blab to him.   
  
That was going well...until they got paired as partners in Astronomy.   
  
"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower t'night after hours so we can get it over with," muttered Draco to Ade as they left the class.  
  
"Yeah, so you can bang me and get it over with," she replied.  
  
"You wish..." was simply what Draco came back with, smirking as he strolled away from her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ade snuck from the Slytherin common room right after the rest of the girls in her room drifted off into slumber. Creeping from the dark depths, she quietly reached the tower.   
  
She opened a door onto a balcony where she found that idiotic boy.  
  
"What? Suprised to see me?" Draco raised a brow, trying to conceal a smirk.  
  
"Yes on account of you're laying on a couch..." she crossed her arms watching him.   
  
"I thought we might want to sit down or something...this balcony can damage one's ass."  
  
Ade moved over to the couch and threw his legs off of one side so that she could sit.   
  
"You could've sat on me."  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
Ade turned away from him, resting her arms and head on the arm of the couch, "we should just fail this project since your mind obviously isn't on it."  
  
"Glad you noticed..." came the boy's seductive drawl. He slid closer to her, moving a hand along her thigh, "I haven't fucked someone in weeks..."  
  
====   
  
Ade woke up with a start, all sweaty and gross. The first word that came out of her mouth was, "Shit!"   
  
She'd fallen asleep.  
  
She got up and threw a cloak around her shoulders, hoping it wasn't too late.   
  
She quickly reached the Astronomy tower, opening the door to the balcony where she found a sleeping Dragon. Moving towards him, she poked his head gently with a slight yawn.  
  
"No! Don't take my brain!" cried out Draco. Ade put a hand over his mouth due to his continued screaming.  
  
When he finally stopped, he looked at Ade, "'Bout time you came. I've been out here forever."   
  
She plopped down next to him, smiling, "So you'd wait forever for me hmm?"  
  
"Yeah." he said wearily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Realizing it was pretty hot outside, Ade let the cloak fall from her back. Suprisingly (or not, take your pick), she was wearing pyjamas. She rolled onto her stomach, burying her face into a pillow she made from her cloak.  
  
Draco found this rather inviting. He pulled up the back of her shirt, running his fingers over the letters.  
  
"You shouldn't doubt me Draco..." came the muffled voice from within the cloak.  
  
"I didn't...I don't."  
  
They both sat quietly, Draco moving to lay on his back next to her. He looked up at the stars, feeling his eyes slowly closing.  
  
With his eyes closed, he spoke up.  
  
"Adelaide, I think I love you."  
  
She didn't move, and Draco began to wonder if she'd heard him. He leaned over to move her, when he knew.  
  
"I know I love you my platinum Draco Malfoy."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah so that's the end. Kinda cheesy and predictable, but hey.  
  
Read, Review. Maybe you people will inspire me!  
  
==ToxXic 


End file.
